justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Colton Rhodes
Colton "Colt" Rhodes is a recurring character in the fourth season of Justified. Colt is a former military police office. He jailed Boyd Crowder several times when they served together in Kuwait, eventually befriending him. Colt joins Boyd's criminal organization in Harlan after being discharged from the military. Colt is portrayed by guest star Ron Eldard. Biography Background Colt is a former military police office. He is from Bel Air, Harford County, Maryland. He jailed Boyd Crowder several times during their shared service in Kuwait, ultimately befriending him. Colt rose to the rank of first sergeant but was demoted back to sergeant prior to his discharge from the military. He was demoted for kneeing an officer in the groin during a charity baseball game. He was discharged from the military after shooting the same officer in the bicep for reporting the incident. In "The Bird Has Flown", it is revealed that Colt has an addiction to heroin. Season 4 In "Hole in the Wall", Colt comes to Johnny Crowder's bar looking for Boyd. Both Jimmy and Johnny deny knowing who Boyd is when he questions the. Due to his military police training, Colt recognizes Jimmy as a bad liar and realizes that Boyd is out back. Colt overpowers Johnny and heads for a back room. He passes Ava, spinning her around and calling her beautiful. She follows him with a shotgun, only to find Colt and Boyd hugging. Boyd takes Colt for a drive and they stop to talk on the bridge to Nobles holler. Boyd requests Colt's assistance in dealing with Hiram, a former drug dealer who owes Boyd money. Boyd and Colt torture Hiram, tying him up and placing a stick of dynamite at his groin. Boyd lights the fuse and as it burns down, Hiram confesses where he has hidden his money. Boyd asks Colt to "take care" of Hiram, and Colt shoots Hiram in the head. Boyd explains that he meant for Colt to untie Hiram and they share a joke about the misunderstanding. In "Where's Waldo?", Boyd finds him in the back trailer at Audrey's, punching a heroin dealer named Danny several times. Colt knew the man was a heroin dealer just by looking at the way he walks from his military experience, and found heroin on him after patting him down. Colt concludes that the church isn't Boyd's only problem. Colt and Boyd learn the man is from Frankfurt, Kentucky. Colt later accompanies Boyd and Jimmy to the Last Chance Salvation Church. In "Truth and Consequences", Colt and Jimmy are sent by Boyd to Billy's tent that night after Cassie rejects his bribe. The two hear hissing, and Jimmy is ambushed by several of Billy's snakes, one of which latches onto his cheek. Colt carries Jimmy back to Johnny's bar. In "The Bird Has Flown", Colt is ordered by Ava to drive Ellen May to the bus station so that she can go to Alabama and work for Boyd's cousin. While on the way, Ava orders a change in plans, and Colt has to kill Ellen May. Colt covers this up when Ellen May asks who he was talking to, telling her that Ava changed her mind and Ellen May can work for her again. He stops at a gas station, telling her to pump while he uses the bathroom. In there, he snorts up Oxy, cocks his gun, and hears a knock at the door. When he comes out, he finds Ellen May missing. Relationships *Boyd Crowder - Friend, accomplice *Hiram - Murder victim Memorable Quotes *"Oh, shit" (Colt, realizing he wasn't supposed to kill Hiram in "Hole in the Wall") Appearances Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Murderers